


Give Me Love

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lost Love, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reflects Stiles being gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Give me Love by Ed Sheeran

**"Give Me Love"**

**Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
**

Derek looked out at the rain pounding against the window. The street light outside the only light that was reaching into the flat. He didn't look at the empty bed that up until a few hours ago held a occupant. The room smelled of sex and anger and sadness. It was going to be the last time he saw her. He couldn't do this anymore. He had never forgiven her for hanging up on Stiles..because that had been the last night anyone had heard or seen from Stiles. Stiles who no one had seen in over six months...well six months two weeks four hours thirty nine minutes and forty two seconds..not that he was keeping track. 

**  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
**

He took a long drink from the flask of the alcohol. It was designed to give werwolves the same feeling as it did to humans. He'd gone into the habit of drinking his self until he couldn't remember anything. The Sheriff had fallen apart finding Stiles gone. It had taken both Peter and Melissa to keep the man from completely losing his self into the drink. It had been one of the things that had driven him away from his son. If he hadn't been so busy or so busy drinking his self to death he might have realized his son wasn't getting better. 

 

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,  
**

The others hadn't fared well losing Stiles. Scott hadn't been able to handle it..he was fine at first but then things slowly started to fall apart and it wasn't pretty. Melissa had to take Scott out of school and make him stay with Peter in a place on the persevere until the other had calm down. Of course Scott hated it. He hated Peter with a passion but it took a beating from a visiting Alpha for Scott to finally get it through his head that the bite..while unintentional was a gift. He'd given up being Alpha to Derek that night and then curled up in his Alpha's bed and didn't leave the loft until Melissa was able to drag him out almost three weeks later. Derek hadn't minded so much. It meant he didn't have time to think about Stiles. 

**  
Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
**

He tried to let go of the fact he failed Stiles that the other might have finally got out of this. He did his best to cover up his issues and take care of his pack. He wasn't doing to well with it. He wanted to hold the other again. To comfort him from the nightmares he knew still dwelled in the other

's mind. All he could think of was how the other smelled, how he felt in his arms, how his wolf was comforted by the other's presence. He couldn't let go..he never could let go of the one who made him happy all the time even if he hadn't shown it. 

**  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.  
**

He watched the rain start to pound harder at the window and let out a small sigh as he went over to the bed and dropped down onto it. He curled on his side and opened his eyes looking out at the small stuffed black wolf sitting on the bedside table. Stiles had bought it for him after he started feeling better. It was sort of a joke, the mouth was messed up on the toy making it look like it was scowling. Stiles had dubbed the toy Sourwolf and Derek had scowled at that at the time. He reached out and pulled the toy closed to him and sighed as he smelled the faint scent of Stiles and he couldn't help the sob that left his lips. 

**  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
**

He didn't know when he fell asleep or the fact that he started dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Stiles was lying on the bed sleeping. He reached out for the other his hand gently tracing the others arm. Dream-Stiles opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Derek. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Derek got out hoarsely before leaning forward and kissing Stiles. “I miss you.”

**  
Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.  
**

Dream-Stiles kissed back and Derek pulled him closer to him. They touched and Derek for a moment forgot he was dreaming as they moved with one another. It wasn't until Dream-Stiles pulled back that Derek realized something was wrong and suddenly he was howling in pain as the other morphed in his arms to be bleeding and broken. The eyes empty and dark. 

**  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.  
**

Stiles..Stiles was everything. His friend. His pack. His lover. His mate. And he let him down, betrayed the other. Now he was gone. 

**  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).  
**

He woke up from the dream screaming in pain from the loss. He howled loudly as he cried before his howl was answered by several others as his pack mourned with him the loss. 

**  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).  
**

They were going to find him. They had to find him. They couldn't keep on like this. Just five more months until summer vacation started. Then they would hunt and he would bring their lost one home.  **  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

 

 

 


End file.
